A number of display systems can benefit from information regarding the head pose of a viewer or user (i.e., the orientation and/or location of user's head).
For instance, head-worn displays (or helmet-mounted displays, or smart glasses) are at least loosely coupled to a user's head, and thus move when the user's head moves. If the user's head motions are detected by the display system, the data being displayed can be updated to take the change in head pose into account.
As an example, if a user wearing a head-worn display views a virtual representation of a 3D object on the display and walks around the area where the 3D object appears, that 3D object can be re-rendered for each viewpoint, giving the user the perception that he or she is walking around an object that occupies real space. If the head-worn display is used to present multiple objects with a virtual space (for instance, a rich virtual world), measurements of head pose can be used to re-render the scene to match the user's dynamically changing head location and orientation and provide an increased sense of immersion in the virtual space.
Especially for display systems that fill a substantial portion of the user's visual field with virtual elements, it is critical that the accuracy of head-tracking is high and that the overall system latency is very low from the first detection of head motion to the updating of the light that is delivered by the display to the user's visual system. If the latency is high, the system can create a mismatch between the user's vestibular and visual sensory systems, and generate motion sickness or simulator sickness.
Some head-worn displays enable the concurrent viewing of real and virtual elements—an approach often described as augmented reality or mixed reality. In one such configuration, often referred to as a “video see-through” display, a camera captures elements of a real scene, a computing system superimposes virtual elements onto the captured real scene, and a non-transparent display presents the composite image to the eyes. Another configuration is often referred to as an “optical see-through” display, in which the user can see through transparent (or semi-transparent) elements in the display system to view directly the light from real objects in the environment. The transparent element, often referred to as a “combiner”, superimposes light from the display over the user's view of the real world.
In both video and optical see-through displays, detection of head pose can enable the display system to render virtual objects such that they appear to occupy a space in the real world. As the user's head moves around in the real world, the virtual objects are re-rendered as a function of head pose, such that the virtual objects appear to remain stable relative to the real world. In the case of an optical see-through display, the user's view of the real world has essentially a zero latency while his or her view of the virtual objects has a latency that depends on the head-tracking rate, processing time, rendering time, and display frame rate. If the system latency is high, the apparent location of virtual objects will appear unstable during rapid head motions.
In addition to head-worn display systems, other display systems can benefit from accurate and low latency head pose detection. These include head-tracked display systems in which the display is not worn on the user's body, but is, e.g., mounted on a wall or other surface. The head-tracked display acts like a window onto a scene, and as a user moves his head relative the “window” the scene is re-rendered to match the user's changing viewpoint. Other systems include a head-worn projection system, in which a head-worn display projects light onto the real world.